wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh High School War
Seventh High School War is the War between the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Kings Next Door after the Kings Next Door have suffered the first defeat by the Ultimate Weapon, Senna Kyoudou; created by Dr. Eggman. Beginning It began when, Dr. Eggman gloating his total complete supremacy for the entire universe. Eggman's Army celebrate and rejoice the very moment. Toshiya assigns the Ultimate Weapon to locate and destroy the man leading the army of "Teenagers" and "Kids" to which she accepted. The Scene shifts to the "man with the black cloak" leading the group of Teenagers and Kids watching the Egg Fleet pass by, deploying Egg Pawn Infantry on top of the tallest building. The Mysterious Man with Hibiki Takane along with the group of Teenagers and Kids are surrounded by Egg Pawns as they jump off the tallest building. Hibiki was able to jump onto the Eggman's "Truck-like Tank" but slips off to get herself surrounded by the "Ultimate Weapon" and the Army of Eggman Robots. Ultimate Weapon introduces herself as Senna like challenging the perfect but weak opponent. Although the Teenagers and Kids coud gain the upper hand, Toshiya's army was overwhelmed and Toshiya himself calls Eggman for help saying "Code Egg". The Mysterious Man was exposed as "Burai Yamamoto"! Hibiki sees Burai having a great fear of Girls. Hibiki Takane and Senna met by Sword to Sword Combat with Speed and Defensive abilities respectively after accepting Senna's challenge. Burai fight of Toshiya's "Orotic Factory" and Four "Guard Orotics" in attempt to capture him Acnologia the Behemoth appears and overwhelm the unnamed group and separates them from Burai Yamamoto and Hibiki Takane. With Senna gaining the upper hand, Hibiki was losing to her badly but was interfered by Toshiya Gekko in his custom Egg Mobile with the Legs called the "Egg Snibal". Senna saves Hibiki by blocking the Egg Snibal's leg thus throwing him back to the Super Star Destroyer, the Endless' Hanger. With the "Code Egg" received, Dr. Eggman goes to join the battle and finally have Burai's group and Burai forced to retreat to the new Kids Never Die Treehouse in Yumegakure. As Hibki withstand Senna's attack, Acnologia the Behemoth grabs her under Eggman's Orders; to return to base to locate another Kids Never Die Treehouse in their coordinates. Senna's Last words was given to Hibiki that they will meet again in battle before being taken to the Egg Fleet to return to Konohatropolis to locate another Kids Never Die Treehouse in their coordinates. Hibki was comforted by Burai's sister, Mirai Yamamoto after the fight with Senna. Battle Part 1 The Kids Never Die Operatives are celebrating the 20th anniversary of the Konoha Republic, their favorite festival with the Yumegakure Villagers. As they prepare to feast on the Food they prepared, unaware that Dr. Eggman observes the Celebration and accidentally see Gensui, who was part of the Celebration and was actually a Spy to let him know that the Three Heads has the power to destroy the fortress. After the Festival, Dr. Eggman deploys the Egg Parade consisted of five Egg Camels carrying a thousand Swat Troopers and two AT-AT Walkers led by the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad in order to fully invade the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, gain control of the Village and finally gets it's hands on the Three-Heads after reviving it. Higher up, two shinobi, Yomito and Taisa are seen with their sorrow for their village, but a kunoichi, named Ryuka, encourages the Kids Never Die of them to go fight it. They are, however, stopped by the village chief, Enzo, who states they could not possibly defeat it. As Neji and Lee are about the exchange blows, Hinata senses something and activates her Byakugan and sees a strong, eerie chakra about 30 kilometres from where they are. They then rush over to check it out, only to find the Legendary Behemoth breaking its way through the forest. Before they can begin battling it, The Kids Never Die arrives in time to tame it only to find the Three-Heads fully revived. One thing the Three Heads was revived was to serve Dr. Eggman and to destroy the Kids Never Die. Dr. Eggman, who was with Shinjirō Nagita and Gensui was also revealed a plan to take control of the Universe with the Massive Army of robots combined with the Three-Heads. Eggman orders Taisa to stall time while He may have to use it's true power to defeat the Kids Never Die, but Taisa refuses. Dr. Eggman places a tag on his face, transforming him into a false Perfect Chaos. Numbuh Fleet states that Uryu defeated Chaos years ago. Kandy appeared with the Eight Tailed Form and defeat Perfect Chaos and revert Taisa back to normal. Taisa then apologises about his father, but Ryuka says it's not his fault. He also apologizes to Paul Gekko for blaming it all on Naruto. Ryuka expresses her sorrow that she didn't listen to him when he told her not to release it, but Numbuh Armada reminds her not to give up hope and states that he will stop the Eggman no matter what even being chased by the Marines. At the Egg Ragnarok, the Kids Never Die confronts Gensui and the Three-Heads and the Eggman. Eggman, very furious about Sonic the Hedgehog for trampling his schemes for years, unleashed his dreaded new machine, the "Egg Juubi". As Eggman and the Three-Heads about to attack, Ryuka appears and holds a kunai at Gensui. Unfortunately the Three-Heads went out of control thanks to Eggman's "will". Taisa arrives just in time to see his father with the Ten-Tails and the Three-Heads. Taisa then steps forward and yells for his father to stop, but the Three-Heads attempts to stomp on him, but Naruto saves him. Naruto apologises to Taisa and states that he will take down the monster and save his father. Taisa asks if he can believe him and, when Naruto answers he can, begs him to stop his father for the sake of both their villages. After that Team Kakashi begins their final battle with the Three-Heads. After a long battle full of trials, Team Kakashi manage to destroy the Three-Heads and free Gensui, who falls to the ground. When Naruto steps up to him, Gensui once again tells about the dreadful life the Amagiri had to live after being exiled from Yumegakure and how he wanted to make the Tenrō walk that same path. Naruto calls his want for vengeance stupid when Enzo arrives. Enzo says how all this was brought on by the Tenrō and the Amagiri, but the Amagiri held the burden of the two. He asks Gensui for forgiveness, because even though Enzo was his ally, his friend, he could not sense his pain. Ryuka and Yomito then arrive, and Numbuh Fleet reminds everyone that, even though he doesn't know much about the Tenrō and the Amagiri, they are both from the same village. Ryuka, Yomito and Taisa then state that that's true and, even though they fight sometimes, they all love their village. Taisa concludes that even though they cannot bury the past right away, they can try to understand each other and, if they do, a path will surely reveal itself. Enzo says that times have chances and that he is sure that the future will be different. Ryuka then stands up to tell everybody something and tells them not to laugh. She has a dream, one fitting for Yumegakure: she wants to build a village where no one's bound by grudges, and everyone can wear a smile on their face. Yomito asks if that's even possible and Enzo answers that it is as long as they have bonds. Ryuka then thanks Naruto for all he has done for her and Yumegakure, but Naruto says that he was only trying to save his friends in Konoha. Part 2 Timmy Gekko being left in the care of a teenager named Vic while his mom and dad go out to the movies. In the unwitting eyes of Timmy's parents, Vicky acts like she can be good friends with Timmy, despite his attempting to object, and as soon as they've left, she reveals her true colors. She orders Timmy to go wash the dishes, despite him pointing out that she's supposed to be the one doing that. She threatens to show his parents a copy of Chix Magazine allegedly belonging to him. When he says that they won't believe her, he tells him he did this to her little brother and proves it by calling him on the phone and having Timmy hear the child screaming on the other end. Timmy reluctantly agrees to the task, and Vic then promises to order a pizza, with Timmy requesting that it should not have anchovies. Two hours later, after finishing the dishes, Timmy crawls back into the living room only to see that Vicky has eaten half of the pizza - except for both an anchovy-covered slice and a pepperoni slice that he saved for him. In his Room, Timmy gets out his Magic 9-Ball and asks it when his parents will get home from the movies, but it answers that they're watching the director's cut of Titanic, affirming to him that they won't be back for quite a while. Frustrated, he throws the ball at his wall. The toy suddenly splits in half and releases a magic aura that brings forth the entrance of Blonda and Tapper, who introduce themselves as his fairy godparents. Timmy, finding this strange, goes to call the police, but the pair stops him, saying he shouldn't let anyone know about them, or else they have to go away forever, as dictated in Da Rules. They explain to Timmy that they've come to help him out of his misery by granting his wishes. Suddenly, Vic was being captured by the Evil Dr. Eggman. Timmy becomes keen on the fact that he now has fairy godparents to grant his wishes and wishes for the Eight Tailed Snake. He then wishes for the Fleet of Numerous Spaceships to which the Egg Fleet fled from it to base. Eggman replies that "it's just fine" (although the Beater is no match for the M.A.S.S.I.V.E.). Eggman flies back to the Egg Fleet to return to Konohatropolis with Vic as prisoner. The scene shifts to the Kids Never Die at the opening ceremony Miyuki complains about Tatsuya not being Course 1 student. After reprimanding her, Tatsuya reminds her that practical magic skills are more important than written tests, and that he would not be chosen to become a Course 1 even if she refuses the position of freshmen representative which she agrees. Miyuki leaves for the rehearsal after being encouraged by Tatsuya. After overhearing someone calling him a Weed, and questioning why he is at school so early, Tatsuya runs into Saegusa Mayumi who seems to be interested in him despite his status as a Course 2 student and they introduce themselves. Nakajou Azusa comes to get Mayumi and Tatsuya excuses himself. At the call of the M.A.S.S.I.V.E.'s Flagship, Numbuh Genesis picks up the call only to see the Fleet have rescued Timmy, Blonda and Tapper; disguised as Dogs. Part 3 Numbuh Genesis proudly announces Timmy Gekko "Honorary Kids Never Die operative, Numbuh Timmy". After the the Celebration of the appearance of Timmy, The Kids Never Die are having a grand old time, relaxing, playing video games and—in Sonic Boy's case—strumming on a guitar. Timmy quickly wishes for a Genesis Portal from the T.V. In a flash of light, the Kids Never Die's Favorite Game; The Super Smash Bros. 4 on Wii U came to life with the Genesis Portal with all of the Super Smash Bros Characters coming to life including the Video Game version of Sonic the Hedgehog coming to life. Timmy is instructed to install the "good" toilet seat in the upstairs bathroom. However, he finds the entire bathroom transformed into the Space Zone where the Stage Version of the Egg Fleet appeared. The Kids Never Die finds Blonda and Tapper, warning them that if Crocker catches a whiff of fairies, he'll barge right in. Crocker is told by Timmy's mom that he has to knock on the door first, which Crocker does. Hearing the knock, the fairies restore the bathroom to normal and hide along the walls. As soon as Crocker is dissatisfied, the Smash in Space continues. However, he asks out loud if the leader didn't invite someone who could spoil everything. As it so happens, Numbuh Genesis had hired Britney Britney, who knocks on Timmy's house door. Crocker quickly gets suspicious and voices them out loud. When Britney goes to the bathroom to powder her face, the fairies restore the bathroom again and go unnoticed. When she shows a Shirt button for the Cosmo Con, Crocker finally gets suspicious enough that he decides to storm the bathroom without knocking. However, he is blinded by various things pelted at him, before being thrown out of the house even the Kids Never Die can see the parodies from the "Channel Chasers: Fairly Oddparents Movie". Thanks to the cookie clashes with the Theme Song; "Share the One World" by Britney Britney The Kids Never Die is able to beat the fighters on board the Eggman's Space Fleet Stage. Numbuh Genesis thanks the heroes for the smash in space before the fighters returned to their own worlds. In their own World the Super Smash Fighters placed the picture of them and the Kids Never Die on the "Honor Wall". Part 4 Timmy Gekko and Numbuh Genesis leading the KND Fleet to the World the Skies of Arcadia, where they encountered the Great Moby Shark attacking floating Island of Ahab only to be stopped by the Blue Rogues. The G.U.N. vessel Letter of Gabriel have been attacked by the Valua's Imperial Armada of numerous battleships. Dr. Eggman appeared with the Egg Fleet; consisting of Mako Shark gunships, Sawfish Battleships, Stingray ships, Manta Ray ships and the Flagship, the Super Egg Providence as he and the Egg Fleet open fire on the Valua Imperial ships. The Valua ships flee as Robotnik laughs triumphantly. The Blue Rogues lead the M.A.S.S.I.V.E. to Crescent Isle with the Delphinus. Numbuhs Genesis and Timmy introduces themselves to the Blue Rogues. The Blue Rogues introduce the young dancer named Belleza, who loans them a ship to get to the Temple of Prynn to the Kids Next Door. After recovering the Red Crystal, Belleza reveals that she is actually the commander of the 4th fleet of the Valuan armada, steals the Red Crystal, and awakens the Red Gigas, Recumen. Luckily, the Little Jack arrives just in time to rescue Vyse, Aika and Fina. The party then tries to fight the Gigas, but their attacks are to no avail. Instead, they attack Belleza's ship and convince her to call off the Gigas. Finally, with their new engine, go below Valua and sneak through tunnels to the Yellow Gigas, Yeligar. After waking the Gigas up, the Delphinus then fights it and retrieves the Yellow Crystal from its corpse. With the five Crystals in hand, the party then travels to Dangral Island and recovers yet another engine upgrade to allow the Delphinus to travel into Deep Sky. They then travel below the clouds and recover Fina's ship, which is capable of reaching Fina's home, the Great Silver Shrine. The Delphinus then attacks Galcian's airbase, the Hydra, and boards it. They fight Galcian, but he escapes in the Bridge. Then, Belleza sacrifices her and her ship to ram into Galcian and kill him. The party then goes into Soltis to stop Ramirez. Vyse, Aika, and Fina then fight Ramirez, but he sacrifices himself, believing that the party murdered Galcian, to awaken Zelos to its full form. The Delphinus then engages the Gigas and destroys it before it can become invulnerable. Finally, the party fights Ramirez again, merged with Zelos. As Ramirez gains the upper hand, Timmy wishes to be separated from Ramirez and to be turned into a baby. The Blue Rogues praised and thanks Timmy as a Hero of Arcadia. Numbuhs Genesis and Timmy bid the Blue Rogues farewell before heading back to Dens. Part 5 20 years later, Timmy Gekko was at his school and Mr. Crocker came out of Timmy's locker and tried to take Timmy's fairies with his crock pot. Timmy wishes that there was a Eight Headed Snake in the crock pot and the bear slices Mr. Crocker's leg off. He says it's a good thing that his leg has been asleep since July and other wise it would've hurt like the dickens. The bear then chomps on the rest of him and Timmy leaves. In the Flagship of the M.A.S.S.I.V.E., Numbuh Genesis and Timmy Gekko along with Tapper and Blonda are in the space when they are attacked by the Egg Fleet. Once his ship is on the Death Egg, a bear comes out and roars causing Eggman to flee into his throne room and Timmy and Paul flee in their fleet. In Heaven Tail, Foop hides in a bush and tries to destroy Timmy. However, Foop is distracted by the red ants in the bush. In the science museum, Blonda is showing Timmy the Fairy-clipse cupcake and explains that when it happens, the owner of the cupcake grants them more wishes than the fairy godparents could. At the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Numbuh Genesis honors Timmy Gekko's friendship by giving him a fully baked Fairy-clipse cupcake. Foop walks into the science museum and slips on the chocolate milk Cosmo spilled. He falls into the solar system mobile and Timmy notices him. Foop grabs the sun model and tries to throw it at Timmy. He wishes for the sun to be replaced by a Giant Red Queen Ant. At the Kids Never Die Treehouse, The Kids Never Die celebrates Timmy Gekko's Birthday. During his Birthday, Timmy saw a huge Birthday Cake and decided to share it with friends. Timmy inadvertently wishes for his parents to always tell the truth, and when he questions his parents why they lie to him, they give him the harsh truth. The school bus arrives and they shoo him off to school, but Mr. and Mrs. Turner are noticeably bothered when they start to count the amount of times they lied to Timmy and it begins to number in the thousands. Meanwhile at Dimmsdale Elementary School, Timmy takes the magic muffin to school with him. Mr. Crocker, whom had been stalking Timmy in his "Inconspicuous" Van, detects Fairy Magic in the shape of a Cupcake and fires a fork at Timmy and Paul's lunch bag. The fork pierces the bag and causes the muffin to fall away from Timmy, and then the fork gets embedded in Principal Waxelplax's rear end. Mr. Crocker reels in Waxelplax like a fish only to realize his mistake, and try to cover himself by saying he was in love with Waxelplax, which she finds sudden and unwanted. Timmy notices the muffin is gone and he tries everything to get it back. Inside Mr. Crocker's class, Crocker is so distracted by the muffin he cannot even teach, and tells the children to stare at the black board until lunch time. As the bell rings, Timmy realizes he has been chained to his desk, and Crocker tells Timmy his plans to get the muffin before Timmy does and use its magic to rule the world. Timmy wishes himself free of the chains and reaches the lunch room that resembles a streamlined passenger train, only to discover at lunchtime that today is "Muffin Monday" and loses it among mountains of muffins. As Crocker along with Dr. Eggman's Army has a magic detecting device with him, Timmy and Numbuh Genesis devises a way to slow the villains down by starting a muffin and cupcake food fight in the cafeteria. A green light and electrical sparks fill the alley, and the masked man appears. He spies on Timmy Gekko and Paul Dickson, who lets Bippy belong to A.J. out of the cage. However, as Timmy, as well as Mr. Crocker, continue to search for the muffin, Bippy finds the muffin before either one of them, and takes a bite. Paul Dickson accidently caught the magic cupcake who was attacked by the Egg Parade led by Enrique. However, the masked man was watching the whole thing after regaining his consciousness and only to discover Timmy wishing for the Kami-Kōbe High School becomes the world of Maho Mushi, when the masked man attacks Numbuh Genesis. This time, Timmy Gekko is able to lure masked man in the Stadium. The masked man takes off the mask, and the man is revealed to be Timmy Turner. What Timmy Gekko does not realize is that with no rules, anyone can use the magic cupcake that was taken by Enrique, who is with Eggman all the way with the new Battleship that was left behind by the Konoha Republic, the Rainbow Egg. Suddenly, the Egg Parade has infinite power making the Eggman's Customized Galactic Empire a ruling nation of the Dyna Galaxy. Part 6 However, after naming off the various festivities of the day, however the Kids Never Die are attacked by were suddenly attacked by Kraken, whose tentacles burst through the floor, before the monster drew them into the hull, where it resides in the Kids Never Die's underwater hanger. he monster then attacked Yuki Buxaplenty only to be smacked by Cree's Force Hammer, knocking out, ending the Kraken's reign of Baroque Sea. Yuki and his friends meet Toral and Chris who saw the Kraken defeated and captured. Yuki was introduced to Toral and Chris, who asked him to come and hunt for Great Monsters of the Seven Seas to which Yuki accepts and brings the Kids Never Die to go to the Luna Sea only to be attacked by Leviathan the Megalodon, which immediately attacked them, but the Kids Never Die saw the another Leviathan that saved their lives with the Pokemon's Special Move; Iron Tail, smacked Megalodon, causing it's teeth to fall out defeating it, ending the Leviathan's reign of Luna Sea. The Scene shifts to Charybdis being defeated by Chris and Torel, ending it's reign of Tartarus Deep. At Texcoco Great Lake, The Kids Never Die is on the search for Treasure. However Ahuizotl, the Elasmosaurus, swam out of the doorway, roaring, and proceeded to attack them. In response, Torel and Chris came to save the day, while Ahuizotl was distracted, Torel and Chris made an escape to the surface and landed on top of a near-sunken structure. An enraged Ahuizotl pursued after them. Despite the odds, Torel and Chris were able to defeat the monster, ending Ahuizotl's reign of Texcoco Great Lake. At Antartica, Yuki, Chris and Torel sees the herd of blue whales swimming away only to see Karkinos suddenly appeared from behind and attacked the Kids Never Die, who fought back. Halfway into the battle, Torel and Chris attempted to retreat, but Karkinos swiftly blocked their path with its claws and attempted to bite them. Cree Gekko saved Torel and Chris and to let Yuki wish for the Karkinos-size net to trap Karkinos itself, defeating it and ending it's reign of the North Sea. At West Ocean, upon approaching a giant hole on the ocean floor, Numbuh Fleet is attacked by the Basilosaurus but Torel and Chris saved her life. Shortly after, the Midgardsorm rose out from the hole and sucked in both the dead prehistoric whale and the Kids Never Die. Yuki traverse the insides of the giant worm and reach its heart while being besieged by parasites and coming across a diver. Yuki wishes the Heart to pop like a balloon which both killed Midgardsorm and ended its reign of West Ocean in the process, the giant worm let out one final bellow, allowing the heroes, and the diver to escape. At Panthalassa, straight after dropping into the sea, the Kids Never Die and Torel and Chris are ambushed by the incoming Kerberos, Umi-Bozu Vritra & Kaliya. Yuki wished that their human beings. After Kerberos, Umi-Bozu Vritra & Kaliya were captured, upon approach, the heroes suddenly heard heavy stomping coming from behind said doorway ("What's that?!"). Dagon then came out and let out a deafening roar at the two adventurers. He then proceeded to attack them. As the Kids Never Die is able to distract Dagon, Dagon got up like a Human as Poseidon, but in a different, blueish form, the colossus formed and blew energy orbs at the Kids Never Die, prompting to sing, attack and pressed on, their efforts pushed Poseidon back step by step towards a wall behind him. Eventually, they were able to corner Poseidon against the wall. Quickly looking around, the colossus grabbed a nearby rusty trident and tried to use it to attack them. Despite the odds, Yuki wished that he was Susanoo Uzumaki. Amazed of the transformation, Poseidon transformed into Rahab, the true and final form of the very monster Torel and Chris have sought for. Now transformed into a demonic merman-like monster, completed with "trailers", sharp claws and teeth, and three eyes, with one of them positioned at the center of his forehead, Rahab swam around the temple and proceeded to attack Yuki. As the fight continues, Rahab seized both Torel and Chris with his tongue. He then attempted to throw off their aim by throwing them. Despite Yuki's hesitation, Torel and Chris were able to defeat Rahab, causing him to release them and ending his reign of Panthalassa. Now truly defeated, Rahab sank to the floor as a large nearby structure fell on top of him. Before Cree is proud of their hard-earned accomplishments, Yuki, Torel and Chris did a victory fist bump and left the temple, Rahab sees Yuki as a heir to the Buxaplenty Empire and tells his story. Rahab tells the Kids Never Die that they will bow before the Great Eggman. Part 7 Yuki and his brother leading the Eggman's new Armada; consisting of which consists of Mako Shark ships, Sawfish Battleships, Egg Gunships, Sting-ray Ships and the Midgard Egg; the flagship to invade the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Yuki had an idea to help this conception when he wishes for a spaceship, L.O.G. ("L"etter "O"f "G"ames). At the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Numbuh Fleet is worried about Yuki and his defection to the Eggman Empire only to see the treehouse being attacked, a long and destructive battle follows but the Eggman win this time and, once they had so, the Delightful Hydra kidnaps Trixie Tang and Cassandra Uzumaki and takes them to the Death Egg and finally finish off what hadn't already been invaded of the treehouse. Toshiya Gekko have recently observed the plans to let the Galactic Eggman Empire have everything and gives the Egg Parade a post to keep the six Stars away from the Generator: Senna in Minccina, Paul Prozen Gunther in North Kaiser, Toby Gekko in South Kaiser, Shinjirō Nagita in America, Lyon in Monoha and Acnologia the Behemoth in Luxara. Unaware of this, Trixie Tang and Cassandra Uzumaki have drawn the map of separate locations and recently attempts to send it to the Kids Never Die, but was stopped by Yuki, who took the map. Meanwhile at Timmy's house, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are furious at Timmy for mimicking a violent television program after they discover that all the violence that Timmy imitated were all from Maho Mushi. In the Fairly Oddparents Zone, Mr. and Mrs. Turner told Timmy not to watch Maho Mushi anymore and watch an educational program, like "Dictator Week" (a parody of World War II history) on the Biographical Channel, (a parody of the History Channel), which Timmy refuses. However, Yuki steals Timmy and Wanda away from the T.V. and wrote a R.I.P. Timmy got hit by a Car in the Sky note. As Mr. and Mrs. Turner came back to the room with ammo and are about to take Timmy's TV out of his room and use the rocket launcher with ammo to fire at Dinkleberg's house, they discover the note and realize that their son had been killed as they become devastated about this and the T.V. is destroyed. Mr. and Mrs. Turner are questioning Chester and A.J. about Timmy. Distraught Cosmo of the FOP Zone chases after Yuki. Yuki brought the FOP Timmy to North Kaiser to be tortured by Paul Prozen's EZ-021 Death Saurer. Before Timmy is tortured, Trixie shows up and saves Timmy and recently beats up Yuki. Cree Gekko manages to fight off the Death Saurer to rescue him. The beaten up Yuki tells Trixie and Cree that He is the Spy for Both Eggman and the Kids Never Die. Cree trusts Yuki but at the cost of retrieving the Stars to stop Eggman from using the "Midgard Generator". As the Adventure continues, Paul Dickson baked a hand-sized Fairy-clipse Cupcake, which can grant a rule-free wish. Yuki wishes that Senna is here with the Star. Attracted to Yuki's handsome looks, Senna gives him a star as a token of falling in love with the Buxaplenty. At the Jurassic Express Station, Yuki and co. gets on the Shy Guy's Perplex Express, where they meet Lyon, who gives Yuki a Star for bringing his friends on a trip to Jurassic Park. Yuki went to America where he meets Shinjiro, who gives him a Star as a token for being a friend. At the FOP Zone, Mr. and Mrs. Turner continue to look for answers. They go to Vicky's House and decide to talk to Vicky's dad and mom directly. Tootie throws a cryptic message attached to a Timmy doll through the window of the Turners' car, asking them to meet her at the Dimmadelphia Cable building, disguising her name as "Deep Toot", a reference to the Watergate scandal whistle blower Deep Throat. Mr. and Mrs. Turner meet Tootie in the parking lot of the Dimmadelphia Cable building. She is disguised in a fedora and gray coat. Tootie shows the Turner parents photographs of Vicky's misdeeds, including the ones they had blamed on Timmy. She also explains to them the meaning of Chip Skylark's song Icky Vicky, which Mr. Turner previously thought was about pumpkins and for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Turner learn that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. Before they can thank Deep Toot for her help, she disappears without a trace. They are completely bewildered to her identity, despite her mistakenly including her real name on her cryptic notes. Mr. and Mrs. Turner have realized their mistake and they should find Timmy and apologize to him when they realize that he is watching TV and then Mr. and Mrs. Turner head to the Dimmadome station. At Luxara, Yuki, Paul, Yipper, Bucket, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof sees Acnologia in Behemoth form approaching them guarding the Star on top of the Mountain and fighting Igneel the Flame Dragon King, released from within Natsu's body, attacks him, with an intention to stop his rampage. Shortly thereafter, taking advantage of Igneel's worry for Natsu, Acnologia fires a Dragon's Roar at his opponent's head, but misses. Acknowledging Igneel as his enemy, Acnologia speaks to him, citing his displeasure at the existence of Dragons; he ends his comment by saying that he will punish the Kids Next Door. Before Yuki gets the Star, as the fight goes on, Acnologia tells Igneel that he won't escape. However, the latter explains that he didn't intend to run, and that he moved so that he can fight without holding back, in order to defeat the other creature. Acnologia, however, says that it won't be a simple defeat, but a one-sided obliteration. With all Six stars, Yuki rallies the Kids Never Die Operatives to stop Eggman from using the Generator. Yuki and co. uses M.A.S.S.I.V.E. battleships to attack the Death Egg. The teams are split into grades. The Egg Parade prepare and use their advanced tech on the heroes. Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a chance of fighting for the Generator. There are also drinking fountain guns in Hendry Middle School that resemble the Death Star's turbolasers, which captured several kids. Yuki, Paul and Cree battle for they're lives and are attacked by Acnologia. Acnologia is sent plummeting towards dens extremely wounded, much to everyone's surprise. His body is then used as a victory stand by Igneel, who announces the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents to stop the mighty threat, the Midgard Generator. As the Solar Eclipse begins, Toshiya presses the button that turns the Kids Never Die into stone. Yuki, who is alive, was known to stop the Generator in the nick of time. With both the Generator and the Death Egg stopped, Igneel claims that victory is theirs. Igneel then beings explaining the reason for Dragons being inside the Dragon Slayers, however, Acnologia gets up one more time and the two Dragons ascend to continue their battle and the Kids Never Die with the Midgard Generator and the Egg Parade escapes from the sinking Death Egg. Acnologia thinks about Dragon Slayers being prevented from transforming into Dragons and Igneel questions the Black Dragon's purpose, to which he replies that all he wants is destruction. Slowly, but surely, Igneel begins getting overwhelmed and Acnologia takes notice of it, with the Fire Dragon noting that this is what happens when you sleep for that long. While continuing the fight, he contacts Natsu through Telepathy, letting him know that another reason for his disappearance was to defeat Acnologia. Natsu wants to assist him, however, Igneel refuses and charges at Acnologia, tearing his arm off (which is is known to have regenerative powers). However, his own body takes a great deal of damage in the process and Natsu watches as his foster dad falls down, being hit by Acnologia's Dragon's Roar afterwards. The Kids Never Die and the Egg Parade celebrates the joy of the production of the Fairy-clipse Cupcakes, the other Dragon Slayers reunite with their foster parents. Sting and Rogue learn that their memory of killing the Dragons was manipulated and afterwards, the Dragons reveal that they are already dead, thus staying in the bodies of the Dragon Slayers being the only way to prolong their lives until now. At the same time, Natsu kneels down near Igneel's lifeless body, crying that he's now unable to tell him about all the things he wanted Igneel to know. The Dragons then part with humans, ending the era of Dragons. Just as Igneel is about to disappear as well, Natsu promises to get stronger in order to defeat Acnologia. The FOP Turners' sneak by him and use the studio cameras to broadcast a message on TV, apologizing to Timmy for not believing that Vicky is evil and told him that he must come home because they love him, who sees the message while he is surfing through the TV Universe and decides that it is time to return home. When his parents finish the broadcast, he appears out of the TV, hugs them and reconcile as Mr. and Mrs. Turner think that Timmy has forgiven them and their family is back together again. Back at the Turner household, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are furious at Vicky for lying to them, blaming it on Timmy for which he didn't do and being a mean terrible babysitter, Vicky cries and blames television for her wicked ways but his parents aren't falling for that again when they realize they cannot trust Vicky to torture Timmy and therefore, They can't trust Vicky to babysit Timmy at all and so, Mr. and Mrs. Turner fire Vicky and forbade her to babysit Timmy again. Part 8 The M.U.T.O.s meet in downtown San Francisco and start building their nest after a short mating ritual. The male M.U.T.O. is attacked by Godzilla and another conflict ensues. Ford is ordered to go on a HALO drop with a team in order to retrieve the warhead from the M.U.T.O. nest and turn it off so it does not detonate in the city's center. After parachuting into the city they quickly locate the nest. The female M.U.T.O. goes to assist the male against Godzilla, giving the team the perfect time to locate the warhead. After finding it and getting out of the nest, The Eggman Empire destroys the nest of eggs in a fiery explosion before the baby M.U.T.O.s could hatch. This attracts the female M.U.T.O.'s attention, and inadvertently saves Godzilla, who was being overwhelmed by the M.U.T.O.s. The M.U.T.O.s leave Godzilla and rush to their nest. The female M.U.T.O. spots Ford, but before she can kill him, he is saved by Godzilla, who knocks the female M.U.T.O. back with two blasts of his atomic breath. Before Godzilla can finish her off, the male M.U.T.O tries to attack him again, but Godzilla manages to kill the male by using his tail to slam it into the 44 Montgomery building using his tail. The building then collapses, pinning Godzilla underneath a pile of rubble and dust. The team gets to the bay and realizes they cannot disarm the warhead, and devise a plan to sail it out into the ocean, far enough to not endanger the population. While loading it onto a boat, the female M.U.T.O. recovers from her injuries, attacks the crew and kills all except Ford. Yuki and Paul starts to drive the boat, but Ford is confronted by the female. Wounded and exhausted, he attempts to hold her back with his sidearm. However, Godzilla returns and grabs the M.U.T.O. by her neck. After a brief struggle, Godzilla directs a charged atomic ray into her throat, which causes her neck to explode, ultimately decapitating and killing her. Exhausted, Godzilla throws her head in the water and collapses on the city's shoreline. Ford drives the boat out to sea and is rescued by helicopter before the warhead detonates. The next day, during the aftermath of the chaos, he is reunited with Sam and Elle. Godzilla is presumed dead until he wakes up in the morning. The media acknowledges Godzilla's actions, hailing him as "King of the Monsters" and debating on his role as the Izumo's possible "savior." Godzilla lets out a final roar before returning to the ocean to lay dormant once again. Part 9 Bowser meeting Dr. Eggman since the Galactic Empire was revived. Bowser complements his new Emperor for the Imperial Fleet and the Ten Tailed Dragon and the existence of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Yuki and his brother are relaxing and seeing the special comet, which releases Star Bits, that passes through the skies once every one hundred years. Yuki and Paul received invitations from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom located at the beaches of America, where the Star Festival is starting. When they arrive, Yuki and Paul are greeted by Mario and Luigi. As Yuki and his friends arrive in the Castle Gardens, Cosmo, Poof and Wanda check their wands and see the Egg Fleet approaching. The Egg Parade comes to capture the Toads. Bowser "invites" Peach to the creation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Galaxy. Kaguya carries the castle off the ground new center of Kaguya's universal Galaxy and kidnaps Yoshi, Luigi and Mario. Kamek casts a spell at Yuki and Paul sending them to the Egg Galaxy. A Luma, whom Peach was carrying before her abduction, flees to look for Yuki and Paul. Yuki and Paul wakes up in Saint Aquarius met the Lumas, Sagittarius Seiya and eventually Rosalina, a mysterious woman who acts as the protector of the galaxies and the mother of the Lumas. She tells that her ship, the Comet Observatory, had its Power Stars and Grand Stars stolen by Bowser to resurrect Princess Kaguya. Yuki and Paul and Seiya also receives help from Luma, who grants him spinning powers. Yuki and co. complete missions from galaxies in opened domes in order to receive Power Stars. Once a mission is completed, Yuki collects a Power Star and unlocks the next mission. There are normally five galaxies per dome, and once Yuki has collected enough Power Stars, the next galaxy in the current dome would be an enemy base where either Bowser or Bowser Jr. would be using the power of one of the Grand Stars. At some point, Yuki and Co. went on board the Egg Fleet in Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada where the Final Destroyer Fleet is led by Bowser Jr. with his flagship. Seiya assisted Yuki on capturing Bowser Jr. who got away. After collecting Grand Stars, Rosalina will transform the observatory into a comet and fly it to the center of the universe, destroying some of Bowser's forces along the way allowing Yuki, Seiya and Paul enter the Genesis Gate to Kaguya's Galaxy. Yuki and co. crosses the pathway to Bowser, Eggman and Black Zetsu arriving too late to see the revived Ten Tailed Dragon mounted by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Before the Final Battle begins, Seiya released Mario, Luigi and Yoshi to help Yuki on defeating Kaguya. During the battle, Bowser Jr. watches from the sidelines on his airship while holding Princess Peach captive. After Yuki and Paul easily defeated Kaguya by capturing her. Yuki and co. sees Rosalina, who tells him that this is not the end, but a new beginning for the universe, which never repeats itself in exactly the same way. Part 10 Pachacamac and his clan was revived in the abandoned Temple from the Grand Civil War and recently gather the remnants of the Terrorist Coalition. No sooner, Pachacamac made his move and directed the Human members of the Terrorist Coalition into a series of successful and swift conquests and wars against the neighboring countries only to be foiled by Yuki Buxaplenty, who transformed into Sailor Rider. When Tikal learned of her father's plan, Pachacamac was confronted by his daughter, who tried to talk him out of his belligerent ways, but Pachacamac insisted that the Emeralds were essential to the Knuckles Clan's survival and continued victories. Eventually, Pachacamac managed to bypass the sacred barrier protecting the Altar of the Emeralds, and lead a brutal attack there, destroying the altar. When Pachacamac and his men went to steal the Emeralds, however, Tikal and the Chao tried to defend the altar. Pachacamac ordered Tikal to get out the way and told her that the Emeralds were needed to give their people total power, but Tikal pleaded him to stop. Refusing to listen to a child, Pachacamac ignored Tikal and ordered his warriors to charge, only to be killed by Sailor Rider. As a result, Chao and Chaos befriended Sailor Rider who's true identity is non other than Yuki Buxaplenty. Since Fortress Chaos is a related to the Chao, Yuki Buxaplenty is then attacked by Pachacamac, , Chaos appeared before him and his men, furious at them for harming the Chao and Tikal. Pachacamac was then enveloped in energy as Chaos used the Chaos Emeralds, Paul's Fairy Godparents to transform into Perfect Chaos, and was seemingly vaporized with his Clan and the Terrorist Coalition remnants surrendered. Yuki meets up Dr. Eggman, who concludes that Fortress Chaos is the relative of Chaos and uncovers that Chaos wants to utilize the power of the Chaos Emeralds to grab Yuki's Girlfriend. In the relatively Izumogakure version of New York City, the civilians are enjoying their daily activities when suddenly they hear a rumble underground, columns of water suddenly rocket upwards from all of the drain sewers like geysers while more water emerges from buildings and roads creating fissure cracks. While Paul Fon Fabre escorts civilians to a nearby safe building, a tsunami forms and one of them forms a face, the powerful deity of Perfect Chaos. Chuck, Ella, Cream and Cheese proceed to evacuate to some mountains while Yuki and co. on the Egg Fleet take off to the flooded and ruined Station Square. The government attempts to shoot down Chaos with choppers but their weapons prove no match against the water monster's watery skin. Perfect Chaos launches the missiles back at their sources, destroying the choppers but the pilots survive. Chaos then tries to shoot down the Flagship using spears of water but the Egg Fleet evade quickly. Toshiya Gekko in his custom Egg Carrier attempting to rescue the citizens but Chaos shot it down bu Toshiya survived. Suddenly a bright light blinds Chaos and the Super Egg Providence's passengers as the Egg Fleet Flagship landed on a piece of highway by the light. The light reveals itself as Tikal who has arrived who also wishes to stop the water monstrosity. Yuki and Eggman concludes that Fortress Chaos' relative was right behind Paul Gekko all the way. Perfect Chaos then spits out the Chaos Emeralds, now drained of their power. Tikal states that Perfect Chaos is only full of hatred and sadness and suggests sealing him back in the Master Emerald before it is too late, but Yuki replies that it will not work and if they do that, the same thing will only happen again and they have to solve this problem once and for all. Paul Gekko comforts Yuki even though before he was born after Yuki killed the Hylian Poachers leading to Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Chris, Big and Eggman find the Chaos Emeralds and meet up with Paul Gekko. The crowed cheers Ninja King on; suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and rise up. Their powers transform Sonic into Super Sonic, much to the surprise of Tikal who thought that the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger. Tails and Knuckles reply that there are other more powerful feelings such as caring and friendship. With his reborn powers, Super Paul Gekko proceeds to fight with Perfect Chaos. Despite all of Perfect Chaos' attacks, they proved ineffective against the super-powered former Jinchūriki though at one point it fires a laser at Yoko Gekko but Yuki arrives to the scene and stops the laser, which only provokes Super Paul Gekko to redouble his attacks. With one final punch with stopping the laser and charging into Perfect Chaos by plunging right down its gullet, Super Paul Gekko defeats the water monstrosity for good but Chaos 0 emerges from a water puddle; he is not defeated entirely yet and is still alive. A Chao colony arrives, much in the favor of Chaos and Tikal tells Chaos the truth that the Chao are living in Earth at peace before they both disappear together. While the heroes and villains are happy with the resolution. Aftermath The War ends with the Eggman Empire and the Kings Next Door preparing for the big wedding of Yuki and Yoko. Kenta Sakuramiya and Kenta Yunfat are somewhat relieved, but still visibly let down since the Assault on the Egg Ragnarok while Yuki is visibly nervous and shaking, as Paul Dickson calm his nerves. At the wedding, Paul Gekko gives a speech to the guests and proceeds to start the ceremony. Yuki and Yoko exchange wedding rings, and are pronounced husband and wife by the King of Shinobi. They kiss, and the crowd breaks out in applause. Trivia The Seventh High School War is based on events of Yuki Buxaplenty. Category:Wars Category:Events